Azula vs Candyman
by Hell's Warrior
Summary: Azula and Ty Lee are at a Halloween party, and decide to summon the spirit of Daniel Robitaille aka The Candyman. Things get bloody and gory. Will they survive?
1. Be My Victim

**A/N: This is a Modern AU Horror story featuring Tyzula and a certain horror villain/urban legend on Halloween night...will our princess and acrobat survive the night or become Candyman's newest victims? Read and find out...if you dare.**

(Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Candyman, they belong to TriStar/Polygram Entertainment and

Nickelodeon respectively.)

(P.S. I would strongly recommend listening to the Candyman 1 and 2 sountracks throughout this story, gives an atmospheric feel.)

Chapter 1: Be my victim

(Setting: Ember Island, during Halloween)

Azula, Ty Lee, Mai were at a Halloween party thrown by the princess's brother Zuko. Azula was dressed as Poison Ivy, Mai was Nancy from The Craft, Ty Lee was Harley Quinn and Zuko was dressed as John Lennon.

"Great party, Zuko!" Ty Lee said. Zuko gave a thumbs up as he was busy being the host.

Azula suddenly had an idea, she walked over to Mai and Ty Lee and told them to follow her to her bedroom, which had a floor mirror on the wall.

"What are we doing here, 'Zula?" Ty Lee asked. Azula smiled, and looked at the two girls.

"I'm glad you asked me that, Ty. We're gonna play a game. Have either of you heard of Candyman?" Mai and Ty Lee shook their heads. "Well, legend has it that if you stand in front of a mirror and say his name five times, he will appear."

Mai scoffed. "What a bunch of bullshit. Like that would actually happen"

Azula and Ty Lee only laughed and stood together in the mirror. "Candyman... Candyman...Candyman...Candyman...Candyman." They chanted in unison.

Mai started to laugh until a spurt of blood erupted from her throat as a hook thrusted into her groin from behind.

Azula and Ty Lee turned around and saw a tall, dark man wearing a black coat with his hook embedded in Mai's body.

 **"My child...you doubted me. Now I must kill you. Your death will be a tale to frighten children..to make lovers cling closer in their rapture.."** The man said in an echoing, ghostly voice. Azula and Ty Lee watched in horror as the man lifted Mai up in the air, then split her down the middle with his hook, spraying them with blood. The man then flung Mai's corpse across the room.

He then turned his attention to Azula and Ty Lee, the latter of whom was beyond scared having pissed herself.

 **"I am the writing on the wall, the whisper in the classroom. Without these things..I am nothing. So now I must shed innocent blood. Be my victim."** The man said.

The girls turned and ran out the door into the hallway, but he was already there, blocking their path. **"Believe in me...Be my victim..."**

Azula and Ty Lee raced back towards the party in the opposite direction, but he was blocking that too. **"Do you believe in me?"**

"Stay away from us!" Ty Lee screamed. She grabbed Azula and ran down a side corridor towards the party.

The man beat them there, and set his sights on Suki. He opened his coat to reveal a ribcage covered in bees, which he sent at the girl. She fell to the floor dead, after being stung by the bees.

Everyone ran for their lives. Azula and Ty Lee hid in Zuko's room, where they plotted their next move. They contemplated calling the police, but what could they do? They would see Mai's dead body and think they did it.

In the end, they decided to wait it out. Hopefully, things would improve.

 **A/N: They don't.. in Chapter 2, things get even bloodier. See you soon...**


	2. Sweets To The Sweet

**A/N:**

Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of Azula vs Candyman. Things only get bloodier from here on out. Enjoy..

(Scene: Zuko's Bedroom, Ember Island Beach House)

"'Zula! What does he want with us?" Ty Lee whispered, afraid. Azula pulled out her cell phone and looked up news articles on Candyman. What she found was alarming. "In Cabrini Green, Chicago, Illinois in 1992, A young college student named Helen Lyle was researching the legend when her friend, Bernadette Walsh, was murdered. Lyle was commited to a psychiatric hospital also on suspicion of child abduction. But she later escaped. Later that night, she was found dead in a fire pit close by the Cabrini Green housing complex. The next day, her husband Trevor was found murdered in their bathroom the way as her friend.

A few years later, in New Orleans, there were more murders on the eve of Mardi Gras, and three years later in Los Angeles, there were even more killings, which were pinned on a police detective by the name of Samuel Kraft." Azula finished.

Ty Lee was in silence, then spoke at last. "A 25 year killing spree? How do we know those weren't just murders in his name?"

Azula looked at her, then took her hands in hers. "We may never know, baby."

She kissed her, and held her tight. Ty Lee laid her head under her chin. "I hope everyone's ok."

(Cut to: Hallway near Azula's bedroom)

Zuko was walking around to see where everyone had gone, when he saw Azula's door open. He walked over and peered inside. What was saw made him vomit.

The walls and Azula's bed were covered in blood, and there on the floor, with a big gash up the middle, was Mai's dead body.

Zuko saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a single word, written in blood. **"BELIEVE."** He ran out of the room, but was suddenly attacked by a dozen bees. Zuko tried to swat them away, to no avail.

Candyman appeared before him and lifted the screaming man up in the air, and gutted him with his bloody hook, spraying blood all over the walls.

(Cut back to: Zuko's bedroom)

Azula and Ty Lee heard Zuko screaming, and raced out, just in time to see Candyman throw his dead body across the room. He dissolved into a dozen bees and dissappeared.


	3. Death is but a return

A/N: Welcome to chapter 3 of Azula vs Candyman. It only gets bloodier from here on out..

Azula and Ty Lee stared down at the dead corpse of Zuko. They were speechless and sad. Azula got down on her knees and started to cry. She picked up her brother's body and held it in her arms.

Ty Lee tried to comfort her, but she was a mess.

"He was my only brother... Zuko, I'm so sorry!" Azula sobbed.

The acrobat rubbed her back in slow, gently circles. Azula laid her head on Ty Lee's shoulder.

Suddenly, the sound of buzzing was heard. A bee landed on Ty Lee's nose. She swatted it away. No sooner had she done it when a swarm appeared.

Candyman was floating towards them, surrounded by bees. He landed close to Ty Lee. "What do you want from us?" she asked

 **"Ty Lee...your friend's disbelief destroyed the faith of my congregation. So, I was obliged to come. Like your lover, she was not content with the stories."** he explained.

Ty Lee stared at him, as if she was hypnotized. Azula looked at her and shook her to wake her. "Run!"

The girls ran for three minutes until they heard someone struggling. They turned a corner and saw Aang trying to get away from Candyman.

He only managed to get a few feet before the hook handed killer split him from groin to gullet, All the while Aang was choking up blood. Candyman then flung him across the room spraying it with blood.


End file.
